Une histoire de serpent
by Nanthana14
Summary: PRE FILM : Une crise de colère de Thor, une dispute entre deux jeunes frères et une histoire de serpent qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Petit récit sur l'une des anecdotes amusantes racontées par Thor dans Ragnarok. Surprise !


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Pré film**_

**Une crise de colère de Thor, une dispute entre deux jeunes frères et une histoire de serpent qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Petit récit sur l'une des anecdotes amusantes racontées par Thor dans Ragnarok. Surprise ! **

**Cette idée fait suite à une demande d'Emilie qui m'a demandé si je pourrais écrire un OS autour de l'anecdote du serpent racontée par Thor dans Ragnarok et qui fait sourire franchement Loki, amusé et heureux de s'en souvenir. Alors voilà ma version de l'histoire. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

**_Une histoire de serpent_**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Frigga commençait à bien connaître, c'étaient les crises de colère de son fils aîné. Des colères aussi bruyantes que le pressentait son destin de dieu de la foudre. C'était simple, quand il était contrarié, tout le palais le savait. Frigga soupira. S'il était capable de se faire autant remarquer à douze ans, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand il serait adulte !

En le voyant passer devant elle, la mine sombre et à grandes enjambées, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Thor ?

Malheureusement, elle n'obtint pas de réponse, ni même un regard. Un soupir lui échappa.

\- Bon, ça c'est une grosse colère. Voyons voir ce qui se passe.

D'un pas rapide, Frigga tenta de rattraper son fils, mais ce dernier entra dans sa chambre et claqua violemment la porte au nez de sa mère en hurlant.

\- Je ne sortirai plus jamais d'ici !

Frigga fronça les sourcils et soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte pour rentrer dans la chambre.

\- L'avantage, c'est que moi je peux entrer.

Thor lui jeta un regard sombre avant de se jeter à plat ventre sur son lit pour ne pas la voir.

\- Thor ? Si tu m'expliquais ? Demanda sa mère en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Le petit garçon émit un grognement en laissant sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et Frigga fronça les sourcils.

\- Thor Odinson. On ne répond pas à sa mère de cette façon !

Son fils sursauta et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Toutefois, il garda sa mine boudeuse et croisa les bras.

\- Je déteste Loki. Je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Ah, je me doutais bien que c'était encore une querelle de frères. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Avec ses tours, il m'a mis la honte devant tout le monde !

\- Mais encore ?

\- On s'entrainait, il m'a fait glisser en disparaissant et je suis tombé assis dans une flaque de boue ! C'est humiliant !

Frigga se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais voir sa colère était assez amusant, surtout qu'elle savait que ça allait vite lui passer.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner tout le temps.

\- Oui, mais là il y avait tout le monde ! Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler !

\- Très bien, dit Frigga mais je t'interdis de rester terrer dans cette chambre !

\- Mais maman !

\- Thor Odinson !

\- D'accord, je vais ressortir, marmonna le petit garçon en baissant la tête.

Friggase pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle se trouva face à Loki qui était à deux doigts de taper à la porte de son frère. Le petit garçon de 9 ans recula en voyant sa mère.

\- Est-ce qu'il est fâché ?

\- Ça lui passera, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je n'ai pas triché ! J'ai juste utilisé un sort !

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas triché.

\- Mais pourquoi ils disent tous que c'est mal la magie ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne la connaissent pas. Tout ira bien. Laisse-le redescendre en pression.

Loki soupira.

\- Pour une fois que je gagne.

Frigga lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'était pas facile d'être la mère de deux jeunes garçons à fort caractère.

OooooO

Cette remarque anodine ne tarda pas à se vérifier lors du repas de midi. Les deux frères ne s'adressèrent pas un seul regard et ne desserrèrent pas les dents. Odin comprit que cette situation n'était pas banale et se pencha en direction de son épouse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?

\- Une histoire d'égo mis à mal. Que voulez-vous, ce sont vos fils !

Odin plissa les yeux pendant que Frigga pouffa doucement, amusée par le regard contrarié de son époux.

A la fin du repas, Thor tenta de s'éclipser, mais Loki lui courut derrière pour le rattraper.

\- Hey ! Attends !

\- Quoi ? Grogna son aîné.

\- Tu es vraiment fâché ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler !

Thor s'éloigna et Loki soupira. Il voulait bouder ! Très bien ! Pas de problèmes ! Le plus jeune des fils sortit de la salle à manger tout aussi fâché que son aîné, claquant violemment la porte. Odin sursauta avant de soupirer.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que ce palais va survivre ?

OoooO

Thor était assis dans l'herbe non loin du lac qui se trouvait tout en contrebas du palais. Toujours contrarié, plus par fierté que par pure colère, il s'amusait à jeter des cailloux dans ce dernier, faisant des ricochets. Un soupir lui échappa. Il aurait préféré se terrer dans sa chambre, mais sa mère lui avait interdit. En descendant au lac, il avait croisé des enfants de son âge qui avaient ri en l'apercevant. Loki l'avait mis dans une magnifique situation, même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il était fier de la ruse de son frère, mais pas qu'il l'ait appliqué sur lui ! Bon, en même temps, c'était de bonne guerre. Si Thor avait gagné ce petit duel, c'était Loki qui aurait perdu devant tout le monde.

Le petit garçon laissa échapper un soupir. Tout cela lui paraissait bien compliqué et il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'être encore en colère contre son frère. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'herbe, les bras écartés, observant le soleil. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'excuser ?

Un léger bruissement lui fit tourner la tête. Entre les herbes, à quelque pas de lui, il aperçut un serpent qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage pendant qu'il se redressa. L'animal était vert avec certaines écailles dorées et une marque ressemblant à une couronne sur la tête.

Le petit garçon se rapprocha de l'animal. Thor était fasciné par les serpents. Il les adorait, déjà parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que cela faisait crier les filles, bon, à part Sif, mais elle avait tout d'un homme aussi à part sa longue chevelure. Oh ce n'était pas un reproche ! Thor aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. C'était bien ce qui rendait le tour de Loki aussi frustrant parce qu'au lieu de l'impressionner, il avait juste réussi à récolter ses moqueries.

Le serpent continua à se rapprocher de lui, et Thor chassa un peu ses idées orageuses. Il aimait vraiment les observer. C'était des créatures puissantes et qui pouvaient posséder de grands pouvoirs. Il suffisait que son père prenne le temps de leur raconter des histoires pour que Thor soit fasciné par les légendes autour des serpents.

Le petit garçon s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et tendit la main. Avec précaution, il la glissa sur la tête du serpent pour ne pas qu'il le mordre et le prit dans les mains. L'animal s'enroula autour de son bras et Thor sourit. Il caressa sa tête, appréciant le contact doux de ses écailles.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Je t'aurais bien montré à mon frère !

Le montrer à Loki ? Oui, bien sûr. Déjà pour qu'il lui dise de quelle espèce qu'il était et surtout parce que maintenant que sa colère était retombée, il n'était plus fâché après lui. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était son petit frère !

Cependant, au moment précis où il pensa à Loki, une sorte de nuage enveloppa le serpent enroulé autour de son bras. L'animal changea de forme, prenant l'apparence de son frère, hilare, qui hurla un magistral « Surprise ! » tout en le poignardant au côté avec l'un de ses poignards.

Thor poussa un cri de surprise et recula de deux pas en portant la main à sa blessure pendant que Loki, à genoux sur le sol, riait à gorge déployée. Thor refit aussitôt la tête.

\- Non mais tu es devenu dingue !

Loki continuait de rire et il ajouta toujours aussi indigné.

\- Tu m'as poignardé en plus.

\- Rhoo ! Allez ! Ce n'est qu'une égratignure et je voulais te montrer mon nouveau tour !

\- Mais tu m'as poignardé !

\- Ben, écoute c'est une bonne leçon, il faut toujours se méfier de ce qui semble inoffensif !

\- Oh, je vais te montrer si mon poing est inoffensif !

Mettant immédiatement sa menace à exécution, Thor plongea sur son frère. Il l'agrippa et les deux se mirent à rouler dans l'herbe, dévalant la pente qui menait au chemin en contrebas.

Leur chute s'arrêta sur le chemin de terre. Thor se tenait au-dessus de son frère qui continuait à rire. Ce dernier voulut garder sa colère, mais le rire franc de son cadet en eut raison assez facilement. Il grogna et s'assit, se laissant tomber le dos contre la pente tout en observant sa blessure.

\- Tu es vraiment dingue.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été surpris !

\- Ah ça !

Loki se laissa tomber assis à côté de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Je trouvais ça drôle pour attirer ton attention.

Thor soupira et leva le bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

\- Mais non grand bêta ! Nous sommes frères, comment veux-tu que je ne te parle plus ?

\- Tu n'es plus fâché alors ?

\- Mais non tout va bien… Sauf que la prochaine fois, ne te sens pas obligé de me poignarder pour qu'on se reparle !

\- Promis ! Répondit Loki en levant la main en un signe solennel.

\- Tu es bête, répliqua son frère en lui baissant la main.

Loki sourit, heureux que son frère ne soit plus en colère et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Thor nota un léger frémissement. Est-ce qu'il avait véritablement cru qu'ils ne se parleraient plus jamais ? Il pencha doucement la tête pour la poser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- J'apprécie le moment, mais tu ne voudrais pas utiliser ta magie pour me soigner, ce n'est pas grave, mais ça fait mal.

\- Oh pardon !

Loki tendit la main et la posa sur la plaie de son aîné. Une douce chaleur se diffusa de ses doigts, apaisant la douleur.

\- Ça va prendre un peu de temps. Ne bouge pas.

Thor sourit, pas vraiment convaincu qu'il faudrait autant de temps qu'il voulait bien le dire, surtout que Loki était blotti dans ses bras. Toutefois, il se laissa aller, s'endormant même sans s'en apercevoir. Son jeune frère finit de le soigner sans le réveiller, appréciant ce moment paisible à deux pendant qu'il veillait le sommeil de son aîné. C'était rassurant de savoir que les petites disputes ne pourraient jamais les séparer.


End file.
